


Dame You're So Fine You Blow My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, It's Kinda Dark As It Goes, M/M, Multi, Other, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deidara did not expect to move to Konoha Springs during his last year at high school. Neither did he expect meeting Itachi Uchiha along with Haruno Sakura and Sasori. It doesn't help any matter that his class partner warns to not cross them or the other Akatsuki members. He didn't expect to join the Akatsuki; rumor-ly stated as the mafia of the Kages to create peace with their goal of violence and death.This was going to be HELL.





	Dame You're So Fine You Blow My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be dark later on. This is just the warm-up with little romance. These deal with the darker side of the characters; you could say. That's your warning for the whole new story of mine starring the NARUTO characters.

**NARUTO does not belong to me. Nothing copyrighted does.**

 

**Warnings for cursing, family problems, implied violence, and smut (hardly detailed) scenes later on. It is a mystery who gets paired with Deidara** _ near the end _ **. Written in Deidara's POV with a few other small POV's of characters. Read as cautionary as you can.**

 

**Hope you enjoyed this** _ Crazy Lot _ **high school AU and a tiny bit of college life. This an unexpected transfer student AU you expected; I'm sure.**

 

**XXXXXX XXXXXX**

 

School's life was going to come back too soon and the blond wasn't ready at all. He had fun enough; don't get him wrong even when his mother finally divorced his father and managed to find a good lawyer that help her win the case to keep a bunch of their shit at the house. His father kept the house though so here they are moving to Konoha Springs in the Land of Fire that's roughly east to Eastern Europe instead other Asian countries so he's going to have an accent and not them anymore when tourists liked to come from Fire and into the Iwagakure's border for whatever reason he doesn't see.

 

Iwagakure pretty much only have hard ground, rocks, more rocks, tons of fucking bite-loving ant fucks, and more damn rocks. It wasn't interesting to him but tourists would do anything to get away from their own likely bore town/nation. He doesn't have had many friends anyway so that's fine with him. He's not sad leaving the town. He's honestly glad because his old mentor was the Kage and he couldn't get away with any shit especially since they were such pals with his mother.

 

He hopes Konoha Springs didn't have strict Kage who would likely blow up him up so he would stop causing mischief to cure his boredom. He has heard of the young Hokage; Minato Namikaze. Another blond fella who has an attractive wife and a mischief son who was famed into splashing paint all over the Hokage's mountain. That was fun in class when the news showed this guy Naruto running from the police and the Kage's officials with a wicked laugh. From what they know; he didn't get any punishment from either his parents. Maybe Konoha Springs was different.

 

Maybe he could actually like living here because they finally pulled up inside the city's gate borders and he absently sees his mother giving the border portal guard their papers before they were granted access. It barely takes them twenty minutes to see their vacation home their new home. So it was easier to get their shit with two neighbors going by Tobi and Zetsu helping him and his mother out inside the house and settled. He only nodded as his thanks before heading to his bedroom when he heard his mother thanking them several times.

 

His mother knew he had an eye for the master bedroom so she gracefully gave it to him with strict orders to keep it clean enough because she knows how much she loves the room. It had lit black tinted windows and spacey enough so he won't feel claustrophobic. When he laid down on the King's bed that also had black sheets made of cotton and silk (weird combo); he immediately went to sleep until his mother threw something at his head saying the day's awasting, Deidara darling! Get your ass up before she closed the door with a soft click. Deidara turned his face to the side to see it was 3 in the afternoon. He slept for roughly fifteen hours. It wasn't a bad start in this city.

 

Deidara got up and took a shower before slowly getting changed into a sleeveless gray shirt, shorts, and his shoes before heading out the door after he let his mother delivered a kiss on his forehead. The blonde may have gotten his height from her since she's only five' three while he's five' five. His father was six' feet so it was definitely her. He doesn't care about it but he has bashed his fist against people's cheeks when they insulted it by roughly insulting her in his eyes and that shit won't fly with him.

 

This is the day where he met them. The city and Suna already referred to them as the 'Crazy Lot' crew and considering the shit they did or say; they were scarily accurate. It was an interesting group so he doesn't mind much except sometimes he wanted to be alone and have two certain duos to fuck off; it doesn't matter they met on the first day, yeah.

 

XXXXXX

 

The remaining days of summer vacation blurred for the blond and next thing he knew; he's back at school barely awake. He took the motorcycle that his mother still frowns even when he has a license for it and proper protection but that's most likely just a mother thing. He parked far away from the other students because he doesn't trust anyone around his baby and he couldn't care less if it was rude. He wasn't big on making friends in general. He just wants to get the rest of his credits and get hell out of high school so he could head to college. He was just lucky enough that he didn't have to repeat last year's.

 

It was mandatory for him to take a class on the city's history along with Land of Fire's as well but it was the last class so he doesn't care much. Iwagakure has the same thing; he distantly remembers when he saw transfer students himself some years ago. Now it's been a week since he's been in school and he's thankful the mentors were the type to introduce themselves before requesting their students to state their name and began the class afterward.

 

It was a week before she came in his life along with him and turned it upside down. So when he noticed a pinkette that he knows goes by a tree in the Spring leaning against his locker obviously waiting for him; he paused for millimeter second before continuing to his destination. “Can I help you with somethin', yeah?” He asked when she moved away so he could shove his shit inside and gather the stuff he needed for the class featuring advanced calculus. He side-eyed her to find her already staring thoughtfully. He was about to repeat his question when she spoke up.

 

“You're Deidara Iwa from Iwagakure who was rumored to steal a cop car and went on a joy ride with it when the current Kage was your mentor when you were fourteen,” the pinkette said with a careless smile when he glanced at her sharply in response. She just gestured with her hands telling him research was her thing; it wasn't personal. He only relaxed slightly; she didn't take offense.

 

“I'm Haruno Sakura. Call me Sakura. If you need anything; don't hesitate coming over to the student council's room even if it's to hide a body,” she told him smiling and she walked away before he fully registers her words, more importantly, the last. Deidara stared at her silently before his lips twitched up. He left for the class admitting amused. Although out of the facts she could gather; it has to be the most reckless thing he has and that's nearly blowing up the science lab when he was twelve and thought quick things like fireworks were the most artistic in the world and see if he could make his own.

 

He absently wondered why she would choose the joy ride out of that science lab accident. He didn't have to wonder long when he curiously asked his study partner in advanced cal. The woman who went by Matsuri told him that Sakura was a little morbid and rough around the edges along with her partner Sasori who's the vice president of the council. She told him it's most likely best if he didn't involve himself with them and their group. He wondered why but she didn't say anything more. He decided to temporarily drop it.

 

Deidara was aware he knew the name Sasori from somewhere. Something about the Akatsuki that was created inside Amigakure but moved to Konoha Springs five years ago. The blonde finally figured out the name when the redhead was in his art class; he was silent so of course, he wouldn't notice him. When he saw the redhead staring at him; he knew it was Sasori no Akasuna.

 

Someone from the Akatsuki that was numerous rumored to have killed off the 3rd Kazekage and Orochimaru; one of the sanin who tried to kidnap Itachi Uchiha for some clan shit that the snake was obsessed with and acted according to because Sasori and Itachi were close enough friends when they were both fifteen years ago. He wondered if Haruno speaking to him would get himself on Akasuna's shit list. It didn't but he expected the different art perspectives surely did. Oh well. He never expected himself to live long to see Jettisons-like future that his mother liked to say when she's in the mood to imagine because she used to be a famous traveling-world artist before she met his father and BAM! A stay-at-home mother.

 

It was so obvious that he had bitter feelings but this is a new city so new life but a new Deidara was pushing it so you can't win them.

 

He was strangely not surprised to catch the redhead leaning against his motorcycle casually smoking with a frowning pinkette glaring down at the cigarette pointedly with Sasori smirking around it. Matsuri has told him that's not unusual for Sasori to piss off his partner. He still doesn't know if partner means lover or something else entirely. “What do you want, yeah?” He asked a little rudely because that was his baby and rumored or not; he'll smash his fist against the redhead's pretty face if he dares fucks it up.

 

Sasori eyed him calmly while Sakura frowned at him now. Deidara couldn't care less if he was rude since he stared at the redhead's behind that met his bike pointedly until the redhead smirked and put distance between the two. The blonde nodded in approval before he hopped on it himself and eyed the two who stared silently.

 

Deidara let out a sigh. “Tell me something. Why are you watching me like you want to figure out the ways to bury my body the quickest?” He asked just as morbid-ish Sakura was in the morning. He was awarded a bright smile from the pinkette and Sasori's lip twitched upwards so he'll count that a victory.

 

“It wouldn't be your body we'll bury if we're honest,” Sasori said amused before he crushed the cigarette with his boot and flickering it away smoothly. The redhead stared pointedly at him before he gave Sakura a slight nod who kept smiling but she looked amused herself. The blonde raised at the couple waiting for Sakura to supposedly tell him something.

 

She didn't leave him waiting for long when she explained about the Akatsuki because Nagato has been eying him after he started to make his fireworks & explosions in abandoned warehouses that belonged to your father (she said that word quickly and he felt small fondness to her for it) and filming it on that website would self-destruct a video if it's there for over forty-eight hours. She told the Akatsuki wouldn't mind having him around blowing shit up if that's what he wanted; they'll understand if that was just a way to get hell out of Iwagakure too.

 

Deidara stared at them silently. “Nagato wants me as a member?” The blonde questioned surprised. Even all the way towards Iwagakure and maybe Russia; people have heard of Nagato from the Akatsuki. The man whose main talent is hypnosis and could be rumored to be a green witch who took over the organization after his childhood friend was brutally killed in a fight and no one could save Yahiko fast enough so the young man died on the operating table much to the horror of Konan and Nagato who watched them try to save the orange-haired man.

 

“Of course he does,” Sakura told him smiling.

 

He eyed her. “So that's what Matsuri means by partners,” he guessed pointing at both who looked slightly more amused then they were before. The blonde raised a brow in question. He watched them glanced at each other before they shrugged.

 

“It has come across our minds to take a step further,” Sasori replied nonchalantly. The redhead stared at him silently before he smirked. “Although I'm sure if someone walks in now; they might have a shot with her quicker,” he replied pointedly.

 

Deidara raised a brow surprised. Because he could take a hint but he doesn't know her yet so he just shrugged and pointedly at the redhead in response. “Someone already there could still have their shot, yeah.”

 

“The woman in question isn't really amused by two assholes trying to be subtle talking about her and who gets her,” Sakura hissed out pointing at them each with her middle finger with a glare.

 

Deidara raised his hands smirking while Sasori didn't even look apologetic. When the pinkette glared at them harder and crossed her arms and even tapped her foot. That day was when Deidara witness Sasori let out a small laugh completely unimpressed at Sakura's anger. The blond has heard stories of the woman's temper and how it puts the fear inside the person but the redhead barely bats an eyelash; in fact, he laughs about it.

 

Deidara must have looked confusion when Sasori got control over himself and glanced at him with a small smirking appearing on his pretty face; “We grew up together. I'm used to her temper,” he explained.

 

“People thinks you're from Konoha Springs,” the blonde said confused looking at the pinkette who shrugged.

 

“I was born in Suna actually but I moved here when I was around six years old. Now imagine my surprise when Sasori shows up when we're fifteen asking for a place to stay until he gets his own,” Sakura explained smiling. That makes sense now.

 

“Mebuki took me in. I already know Kizashi passed away a couple of years ago.” Sasori commented.

 

Deidara raised a brow. “So you have your own place now?”

 

“I dunno, Sasori. Maybe he's into you and not me,” Sakura teased smiling.

 

Before the blond could say anything; Sasori looked at him up to down with a raised brow before he shrugged. “If he gets rid of that ugly pony-tail; I might go for him,” as if coming out to the new student was a normal occurrence. Deidara might have been flattered if the redhead didn't give him a backhanded compliment. He already knows those are his compliments.

 

“What's wrong with how I do my hair?” Deidara asked irritated. He likes it; that's what matters honestly.

 

Sakura shrugged smiling. Obviously, she won't help out. Matsuri has told him that the pinkette was reliable but she prefers to be neutral and watch the shitshow before she strikes hard at the most unexpected. She's one of the members that's the most unpredictable and has a talent for predicting her opponent's movements. Basically a wild card.

 

Sasori raised a brow. “It would look better if you just put all your hair inside the hair-tie unless this is a fashion trend in Iwagakure,” he responded. He could easily Google it but it's fun to watch the blonde's expressions.

 

Sakura tilted her head studying the blonde before she shook her head. “I doubt it. It screams Deidara Iwa to me. Besides Tayuya's been there before; she said they have a strange fashion trend with a bunch of red and one sleeve,” the pinkette explained.

 

Sasori's look said it all.

 

Deidara glared at both before he put his helmet on. “Since this conversation is done. I'mma go,” and before they could say anything or tell him what happens if he doesn't answer Nagato's offer; he started the bike and speed off.

 

They glanced at each other before they smirk. “Itachi,” they both said before the people that were still on the school grounds witness Sasori wrapping an arm around the pinkette and her making him lean down for a kiss. It was one of the schools best-kept secrets. Sasori and Sakura aren't just partners; they been together since they were thirteen and now they're eighteen. There are discussions of engagement.

 

They just like making bets if the outsider or new person has interest in either. It's one of their games. They're absolutely horrible.

 

XXXXXX

 

The blonde should have expected it. He never gave out an answer to them so when he sees Itachi leaning against his bedroom (that was the guest his mother was gushing about when he came home); he should have been surprised. “I could tell I already won't like you, yeah” he greeted him and he watched Itachi smirked but said nothing.

 

“Do you have your answer to the offer?” His voice was unexpected and the blonde may or may not have been into it. Itachi only waited but he backed away from his door when the blonde came nearer and unlocked his door eying him silently. The dark-haired man stayed silent.

 

He eyed the other man with mild distaste before he walked inside the room. He's so used to people talking that quiet people tend to throw him off and make him distrusted them slightly more than usual. He's distantly aware he has never once trusted someone in his life expectancy for his mother because people are horrible. He's kinda sad. “What happens if I tell you to get lost, yeah?” He asked curiously setting his bag down on his desk and turning to face Itachi who leaned against the door but refused to come in. He liked that.

 

Itachi eyed him for a moment before he shook his head. “I couldn't care less,” he replied tonelessly. He shrugged and walked out of the doorway and into the hallway leaving a blinking Deidara behind before he remembers that Itachi no longer has a partner in the Akatsuki because Kisame H-something got hitched to the Land of Water's Kage; Mei Terumi and was rumored being a father-to-be.

 

He assumed Itachi couldn't care less because he preferred to work alone. It makes perfect sense but Deidara's been quick temper since he was baby probably so he found himself running after the man that just finished saying goodbye to his mother. Before his mother could warn Itachi; the blonde grabbed Itachi and accidentally slammed the dark-haired adult into the front door due to the force. Itachi didn't make a sound; just turned around with a raised brow and a pointed look.

 

Deidara glared at him. “How come you couldn't care less, yeah?” He questioned going into the adult's personal space and ignoring his mother's worried voice.

 

Itachi eyed him before he grabbed the blonde's wrist and held it tight enough for the bones to grind painfully making Deidara hissed out and backed away from him, forcefully pulling his wrist away from the other man. “Why should I care?” He questioned pointedly before he opened the door and walked away closing the door politely in his wake.

 

The blonde blinked. Itachi had a point. Why the hell should he care if Deidara joins the Akatsuki or not? He allowed his worried mother checking his wrist and she made a tsking noise. He turned in to her saying to be careful next time and he shouldn't be so rough to the kind gentleman and that was clearly self-defensive so you couldn't be angry at him for bruising your wrist, darling. Deidara stayed silent.

 

He didn't know what to feel concerning Itachi Uchiha nor Sakura Haruno or Sasori no Akasuna. Konoha Springs isn't anything like Iwagakure that's for sure.

 

XXXXXX

 

Four weeks and a half passed before the Akatsuki subject came up again. Deidara almost thought they gave up on him joining the organization when he was brutally wrong when the silver-haired fuck roughly shoved him into an empty classroom and locked the door behind him with a pointed stare.

 

Before the blonde could do or say anything; the silver-haired teen pulled out the pocketknife that made him wisely shut his mouth and kept watched on the other man who only smirked at him.

 

“You didn't give Sakura, Sasori, and Itachi an answer. It's simple, blondie. It's a fucking yes or no question. If you say yes; congratulations! If you say no; we'll fuck off and leave your blond ass alone. Just make sure you don't make your shit on our turf that is,” the silver-haired said just like that.

 

Deidara narrowed his eyes at him and pointedly stare at the pocketknife. He got the unknown man to laugh before he flipped the knife in his hand and pointedly didn't make a move on him but the blonde didn't dare to relax. Because he doesn't know this wise guy's name but Matsuri warned him that the religion reaper wasn't someone who you wanted to relax around. Judging by that weird necklace he was wearing; it looks like the blonde met the religion reaper.

 

It doesn't mean he's going to take this reaper's fuck shit of course. “Blondie ain't my name. So why you don't you fucking use it, yeah?” Deidara hissed out.

 

The silver-haired man raised a brow at him before he let out a snicker. “Deidara. Does that make you happy,  _ **blondie**_?” He cooed mocking flipping the pocketknife again.

 

Deidara's eye twitched. “Why should I be happy when you're in here annoying me with your presence?” He asked with a bitchy smile.

 

The man only glared at him and pointed the knife at him in the warning. “Careful now” he warning voice turning serious enough to gain the blonde's full attention. “You're not an Akatsuki member yet or whatever the fuck you're going to become; you're on thin ice and you're only allowed limited shit-talking us,” he said. “I'm one of the members that won't tolerate so much shit before we accidentally,” here he threw a sarcastic smile, “stabbed the person.”

 

“If I accept; do I have to speak to you again?” Deidara asked after a moment of thinking and keeping an eye on the man who began throwing his knife now.

 

The man raised a brow. “My company ain't good for you, darling?” He mocked.

 

Deidara gave him a look. “What the fuck do you think, yeah?” He questioned pointed.

 

His mother kept telling he doesn't have much sense when someone annoys him and that will get him into bad situations and she's right as usual when the man glared at him and stepped closer but he made no move with the pocketknife but that meant shit.

 

The man rolled his eyes after a moment before pocketing the knife into his sweats (the school requires no uniform unlike Iwagakure) and allowing Deidara to relax slightly now it's done. “You won't see me much during the meetings if that's your way of saying you accepted the offer,” he said before he unlocked the door and walked out.

 

That was his way of accepting the offer and he doesn't know what to do about it. He should have known it wouldn't take long until he gets an answer.

 

XXXXXX

 

It was lunchtime and he just got back from the restaurant across the street a block away from the school and finding him a spot where people aren't around much that someone came to sit next to him without making a sound. He has good practice under his belt because of Kurotsuchi trying to scare the shit outta of him after the first successful attempt. “May I help you, yeah?” He asked curiously.

 

It was a woman who was beautiful with blue-hair and copper looking eyes with a piercing in her lip and another under the bottom lip. She had slightly curly hair and he could tell she had curves on her person due to the light blue blouse and black skinny jeans with thick-heel black boots. Her voice was soft and commanded attention when she spoke. “You accepted the offer to join the Akatsuki. Hidan told us that,” she explained.

 

So Hidan was that religion's fuck name. Good to know. Deidara only nodded in response.

 

“You will be partnered with Itachi temporary until we have you're trained with skills concerning our trade,” she said next gave him a glaring hint that she's one of the members.

 

He nodded again. She seems like the type to capture someone's attention and only give them permission to speak again on her word. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised that other universes exist and she happens to be a siren. She looks deadly in that way and she knows it. She knows it by how she carries herself and how her eyes command attention or they will be problems.

 

“The members consists of twelve and that includes you now. Each member has a partner at the beginning until they informed the first or second-in-command they wish to walk alone after the probation on the new member is up. You're allowed to leave in given time; we're not a slaving organization people liked to believe. You want out; you go with some noticed, of course. That's the only rule. We're the mafia if you betray us,” she replied lightly giving him a pointed look that said it happened before and they acted recording.

 

“Snitches get stitches,” he said before he could stop himself. She only smiled amusedly.

 

“Snitches get worse than stitches, Deidara. They find themselves inside a coffin due to our sniper,” she replied bluntly. Deidara swallowed before he nodded.

 

“Each one of us has certain skills that we prefer over the others. Your partner prefers mind games with limited weaponry. Itachi is very good at manipulation and is often our interrogator. Sasori's the best interrogator who happens to prefer electrical puppetry along with poisons he crafts himself. He's one of the deadliest members and the rumors in the black market about him are all true,” the woman told him bluntly because this information would kill the blonde alive; he realized.

 

Deidara nodded a little numb but still unholy surprised. Sasori seemed like the dangerous type; how he carries himself and casual mentions of burying bodies with his smiling partner. He doesn't know shit about the black market but it looks like he would since the Akatsuki uses it.

 

“His partner Sakura. She's our battlefront medic who has the talent for making poisons herself and antidotes that even Sasori has trouble crafting. She's one of the most unpredictable members and has another talent for predicting her opponents correctly. She's one of the few that researches and likes to hack on missions around technology,” she explained smirking.

 

Deidara was impressed. Of course, Sasori's partner would be just as deadly as he. It's even better than they knew each other since childhood; at this point, they would know how to read each other so well that's it's awing.

 

The woman who introduced herself as Konan and is the second-in-command explained the rest. Her own talents consist of mostly security work but she would get her hands dirty with weapons out of anything surrounding her with a small talent of tricks up her sleeves. Deidara gotta respect a tough woman like Konan and Sakura so he gave her a nod causing her to smile warmly.

 

She also explained about what the Akatsuki does for the Kages (caught Deidara off guard for a moment) in the shadows and they each have the Akatsuki cloud with their western zodiac on top of it. She showed hers to him by tilting her right wrist (members prefer their non-dominant hand) in his eyesight and he nodded taking it in.

 

“If you have a family; the Kages will protect them when you're out on a mission. Don't worry about your mother,” she explained lastly before gracefully getting up from the ground and walking away with a two-finger salute in the air as silent as she was coming to him.

 

That was something. He was worried less now.

 

XXXXXX

 

The next day he found himself waking up to Itachi sitting on the edge of his bed against the bed's railing staring down at him silently. He won when he didn't make a sound because it was fucking five in the morning and his mother wakes up at eight a.m. without fail. It was obvious that Itachi let himself in the house. “What do you want?”

 

“Your first answer that's not how you got in?” Itachi asked amused.

 

Deidara gave him a finger before he buried himself deeper in his covers. “Sure, whatever. Now what the fuck do you want, partner?” He asked putting the sarcasm into the last word.

 

Itachi looked like he'll roll his eyes if he wanted to make an effort. “Glad to know you're bitchy no matter the time,” he ignored the sound the blonde made with a slight smirk. “I'm here to take to the meeting at the warehouse you liked to make your work,” he explained.

 

Deidara stared at him silently. “Now how do you get in? And if you say some stupid shit like through the window or by magic; I'mma smoother you with a pillow, yeah” he warned throwing the covers off him and sitting up next to the man.

 

Itachi held up a key. “You leave extra house keys so easily,” he whispered smirking before he got up from the bed and walked out of the room silently.

 

Deidara stared after him for a long moment. Their extra keys belonged into the loose bricks of the house that doesn't look an inch lose, and not to mention that they have a security alarm placed. Apparently, that means no shit towards Itachi Uchiha. He smirked despite himself.

 

Looks like skillfully breaking and entering was also one of his partner's talents.

 

It didn't take him long to get dressed nor the shadow he gained overnight. He just sprayed the dry shampoo in his hair and tie his hair in a ponytail because he would have Sasori talk shit about him following his advice then how weird his ' _self-proclaimed fashion trend_ ' is. Especially he doubted Itachi would take him to the coffee shop he goes to before and after school.

 

Itachi was already inside his car that happened to a 1990 mustang that Deidara admittedly drool a little before going inside after sounding the alarm and writing his mother a note that he's off with a friend; don't worry and kill the cops. They took off after he closed the door silently and was pleasantly surprised when they stopped at the coffee shop.

 

Deidara was the one who walked inside because Itachi refused to speak to the brastia and he wondered why until he found the woman was a family friend who made heart-eyes when she saw Itachi who looked like he'll leave the blond behind if he lets the woman come near him. So he did him solid and kept the conversation strictly on the order.

 

She grudging punched in the order for two sugars, one cream vanilla-flavored coffee, medium hot chocolate (Itachi's), and two blueberry muffins that cost twenty and five cents. It only took roughly ten minutes and he nearly snorted when he saw the number on the hot chocolate when he walked back outside and handed it to Itachi who smiled politely when he noticed the woman (what the hell was her name?) watching him dreamy through the window before they took off almost quickly. He pointedly dodges all questions by the amused blond who was enjoying this way too much.

 

Itachi accepted the second blueberry muffin as truce before they parked next to a gray four-door jeep that cherry blossoms and a scorpion together; it was obvious that it belonged to the childhood friends. “They are together,” he said suddenly before getting out of the car and walking away.

 

Deidara blinked a couple of times before he snorted and got out of himself. He heard Itachi locking the doors from the entrance and he quickly followed him. He gave an amused-looking Itachi a look when the man held the door open for inside before they walked towards the meeting room and decided to next to each other at the table.

 

Sakura sat next to him with a warm hello with the redhead lover of hers sitting on the other side of her. “How's your morning?” She asked even when she looked tired judging by the dark shadows. She explained she just got off her shift at Tsunade's hospital so this meeting better be damn good; she told him wagging her finger. She told him Sasori only sleeps during daylight so they must hurry before he bursts into frames with a giggle.

 

Deidara snickered himself. Sasori made no comment but he stole the pinkette's coffee and refused to give it back when she whined for it. That's how the truce happened if he was a vampire shut down after Itachi sly asked if he sparkles like Twilight. The blond and the pinkette laughed while Sasori and Itachi stared each other down silently.

 

“It's good to know you're getting along with our new member,” a man who's introduced himself as Nagato purely for Deidara's benefit explained walking inside the room from the other door with Konan following him and they both sat down in front of them smoothly.

 

“We are only waiting for Tayuya and Hinata this time,” Konan explained clasping her hands and laying them gently on the black marble table. For such an early morning; her makeup was flawless. With scented perfume lightly coming off her body and she was dressed in a button-up dark blue dress with flats the blond believes. She had her wrist tattoo proudly showing along with the ring that looked roughly like Nagato's that Deidara expected was either a marriage or engagement. Her hair was styled straight today with cross-style earrings and a cross choker hanging from her neck.

 

Nagato had a couple of piercings inside his ears and his red hair was slicked back that roughly made Deidara think of that Winter Soldier from Marvel before life fucked him over. The redhead leader had a button up top that was gray with torn jeans with combat boots. He only had a necklace other than his ring on his person.

 

Once both women got here; the meeting began. Nagato explained that each member that was here will be showing Deidara around the trade. Itachi; introducing the black market, interrogation, hand-to-hand combat. Sasori; espionage, weaponry (mainly knife fighting), and artwork (the artists eyed each other knowing their mediums was different). Sakura; medical, hacking, poison & antidote crafting (she beamed at him and he had to smile).

 

Hinata; language, and code-breaking (which surprised him since she looked too pure but that could have been a cover). Tayuya; sniping, dirty fighting, and dancing (she told him that sometimes they had to go to fancy places and forced to dance for a cover; he understood afterward). Nagato himself: leadership because each member has been the commander of an op so it's expected. Lastly Konan: making anything his own weapon, and she teased she could give him pointers to seduce someone with that body of his.

 

Deidara only snorted. He wasn't big on seducing or sex in general; all members understood when he voiced that out.

 

That was how he introduced towards his first meeting.

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED.** _

 

**XXXXXX XXXXXX**

 

**End of the first chapter. This is going to be a story with I dunno how many chapters. The update will be whenever I have the muse for this; I'll say that now. The pairings that have been lightly introduced are Sasori/Sakura and Nagato/Konan so far. There will only be two more before I capped that business. (Kisame/Mei is not one the main pairings.)**

 

**This story is mainly Deidara's and my blondie ain't that big on romance so it will be minimum of it.**

 

**I got the idea of placing the five great nations into our world because of Marvel and DC. They are known to have fake cities or countries inside their universe(s). Marvel being Wakanda mainly, and DC having Jump City along with Kori and her sister's home planet (probably; we never know because NASA keeps that shit secret). The nearest Eastern Europe country is Slovakia because I like making pop culture references in my stories esp MCU's verse.**

 

**I will make a note referring to the countries closet to Iwagakure was roughly a small Russian town hence the accent comment Deidara made of himself earlier. His mother's name is 'your choice' category or nameless like Kagome Higurashi's mom. All family mentions will be there but never ever detailed so you may relax. I know a thing about families.**

 

**This story is a mafia based Akatsuki AU. Fun little fact concerning snitches; in my state (New Mexico; woo aliens) they do tend to be submitted to the hospital with wounds that could involve stitches. Because people here will bring a knife into a fist fight (rolling eyes). More you know now, huh?**

 

**The humor might be dark; just a warning. It's the Akatsuki and they're not much into light-humor anymore considering what they've been through and will go through later.**

 

**Bye bye, people.**


End file.
